Goodbye
by Asgard3
Summary: Mycroft gets a late night


Mycroft typed in the key code, scanned his face, and then opened the door. He walked into his house. He lived there with his pet Rottweiler. His dog was the only person included on his Friends list. Quite sappy he knew, but they had been through so much together. That's why he was instantly wary when his dog didn't come charging down the hall barking happily.

Mycroft worked with M16. His brother Sherlock had said he was M16. Sherlock does …didn't exaggerate. Only God knew how many pies Mycroft had his fingers in so it paid to be cautious. If someone had managed to make it through the face scanner and the eternity coded door, they had to be very good. There was only one person Mycroft knew of that was that good. He flicked the light on and strolled nonchalantly to his armchair.

Mycroft sighed sadly, "I always did wish you would become a spy. Little late for that now though, seeing how your dead and all."

Sherlock stepped out from behind the corner, "I am afraid that rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"Does John know?"

"No."

Mycroft stared at his dog loyally sitting at Sherlock's heels, "I see you still have a way with animals."

"Wuffles was always too sweet to be a guard dog," Sherlock said crossing the room to sit in the couch opposite, "You should get another dog."

"Wuffles has been in the family since we were children."

"You're too sentimental. That could be exploited."

Mycroft laughed, "I'm not going to turn over her majesty's secrets for the sake of a dog."

"For the sake of Wuffles."

The brothers sat in silence for a while. Sherlock steepled his fingers and leaned slightly forward. Mycroft rested his cane on his lap. "How?" he finally asked.

"It was almost too easy. I knew the guard dog since childhood so I could cross him off my list of things to deal with. So the only thing I had to worry about was the face scanner which I easily bypassed with a picture of your face printed off the internet. "

Mycroft listened intently as Sherlock revealed the flaws in his system. He had designed it himself. Alas, it was back to the drawing board. "And what of the security code?"

"814175911301874219197842. I must say your arrogance is staggering. I don't know what the forty-two tagged to the end means. No doubt some useless, trivial pop-culture reference."

"Amazing."

"Yes I am. I am disappointed that you can't come up with a more original compliment."

"I meant that you've never seen The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy."

"I don't have time to waste watching movies."

"I feel so sorry for you."

Sherlock jumped to his feet. "Well I must be off now."

Mycroft rose with him. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes. Once I clear my name."

"If you ever need any help."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to actually succeed."

"Sherlock…," Mycroft stared at his brother before pulling him into a hug.

Sherlock was stiff in his arms unsure how to respond to the sudden display of strong emotion. They hadn't shared such a tender moment since Sherlock was six. The genius consulting detective had decided it would be fun to climb the tall tree in the backyard. Ten feet up, he slipped and hit the ground breaking his ankle. Mycroft, age ten, sat with him and let him cry into his shirt until help arrived. The hug reminded Sherlock of when his brother was his hero, when his brother could always protect him. But now the villains were too big for Mycroft to take care of for him. It was up to Sherlock, but Mycroft would be there for him, even if it's just to hold his hand. Even genius grownups needed help.

Sherlock returned the hug then pulled away. "I had just come to say goodbye." With that Sherlock walked out of the house.

Mycroft sat back down on his arm chair. He stuck his hands thoughtfully into his pockets. They touched a piece of paper. Mycroft looked at it. There was a phone number with the words "in case of emergency" scrawled above. Mycroft had to admit; Sherlock had style. He memorized the number then tossed it into the fireplace. He lit his pipe and leaned back contentedly. Yes, he would see Sherlock again.

**Author's note: The string of numbers is William Wilberforce's birthday, Winston Churchill's birthday, and a made up birthday for Mycroft. Yes I am a Stargate Atlantis and Discworld fan.**


End file.
